Uncertain Pressure
by Cassiopia1
Summary: This is my first fic its H/Hr basically Harry and Mione like each other but harry puts a certain pressure on Hermione, this is based on a true problem that happened i think that many of you teens can relate to this is some way.


Uncertain Pressures Hey all this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This is also based on a true event that happened so take that into consideration too. As you know.I do not own any of these characters. So read and enjoy also review so that I know my story wasn't a total flop.  
  
"Hey 'Mione over here I save you a spot" Harry yelled across the Great Hall as I stepped through the doorway. I sighed while walking over and placing my book bag on the floor next to the bench and squeezed into the seat between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oy, Ron, push over! So guys how was Divination?" I giggled slightly as I saw the pained expression on both of their faces. I knew I had hit a sore spot. Trelawny was a total fake when it came to predicting the future, all she could "predict" was Harry's death.  
  
"Aww Hermione why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly good meal talking about that old bat." Ron whined while stuffing his face with mashed potato. I took a quick glance toward the end of the table chuckling to myself as Lavender was checking out Ron, I knew it I just knew she had a crush on him it was so obvious. I couldn't blame her though over the summer he certainly had grown into a striking young man. His tall stature and lean body was favored by most of the girls in 5th year. Just then Harry started speaking in Spanish. I hate it when he does that I can never understand anything he says.  
  
Over the summer he had taken up a Spanish class to get away from the Dursleys. He was extremely good at it also the words rippling off his tongue so fluently. His change in languages was not the only thing that had changed over the summer. He was now 5'11" and very muscular. His escapes to the local gym benefited him greatly. His dress styles also changed he no longer wore the baggy rags that were left over from Dudley but tight shirts that showed off his new figure. His eyes, oh his eyes those beautiful deep emerald pools. Instead of being hidden by those menacing glasses were now exposed because he had gotten contacts.  
  
I could just stare into those eyes, wait snap out of it Hermione! What are you thinking! This is Harry your talking about, oh but he was just so gorgeous. The same boy that has been my best friend for 5 years and the same boy that has haunted my dreams ever since 4th year. Oh. what was that.  
  
Hermiones thoughts were interrupted as Harry had placed his hand on her knee.  
  
"Mione you alright? You were staring off into space you didn't even flinch when Ron waved his hand near your face. You practically missed all of our conversation." As Harry said that he started to move his hand up very slowly up her thigh trailing lazy circles making Hermione shiver.  
  
He leaned in ever so closely to whisper "Tu eres Bello" in her ear. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Harry stop being silly what did you say?" she giggled as his other had had found its way to her back and was rubbing it ever so slightly. Both of them were too engrossed to see the smirk on Ron and Lavenders faces. They gave each other a knowing glance. It was so obvious that the two were in love. It was just too bad that no one could make them see it. They both denied it saying that they were just friends and nothing more.  
  
"Nothing Mione I just said that I was going to tickle you!" Harry lied as he tickled her to death while Hermione was screeching.  
  
Ron lifted his eyebrows, he knew what Harry had said he wasn't as daft as most people thought. Harry had told Hermione that she was beautiful. He was right though Hermione was stunning. She was a few inches shorter than him and Harry but she had filled out quite nicely she no longer had bushy hair but it had tamed down and was a sleek and shiny chestnut brown. That complimented her gorgeous honey colored eyes. Her fashion sense had changed also she no longer wore baggy clothes that hid her figure but had decided on a more form fitting attire that complemented her figure very well. This is the year I am getting those two together even if it kills me they were meant to be together even if they are to daft to see it.  
  
"Harry, Harry stop please! I'm begging you!" Hermione squealed at the mercy of Harry's fingers.  
  
"Ok, Ok but only if you swear to help me with my potions homework!" Harry demanded.  
  
"I swear I swear! Please just stop! McGonagall is glaring at us!" She gulped as she gasped for air from laughing so hard. "Plus dinners almost over we have to get to the common room to help you with that potions work."  
  
"Yeah your right come on Ron lets go." The trio got up and started up to the common room. As they were walking all three were in a deep thinking mood.  
  
Ok Harry this is it, she has agreed to help you with your potions, now is it! Just take her up to your dorm and then tell her. Oh my god! She just doesn't know how the littlest touches affect me Harry held in a groan as Hermione linked arms with him and Ron.  
  
Its alright Hermione just link your arm with his, your just friends.it's a friendly gesture. Yes that is it, it is just a friendly gesture. Oh but the tingles I get from touching him. I better link arms with Ron too so he doesn't feel left out. or either of them get suspicious of my motives.  
  
I wish those two would just get a room, jeez how can they be so daft! Hmm, lets see.how to get them together. Bingo! I've got it.Oh boy this is gonna be great!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! Its in the works of being uploaded.don't worry the good stuff is getting there especially Ron's idea! Oh and reply please and give some suggestions to make it better! Thanks! 


End file.
